LoveMail
by saki-kun
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a doctor in America, gets transferred to Tokyo with a feeling that the answers to his question lies in this city. Who was that girl that keeps haunting him in his dreams at night? SasuSaku OOC Please RR! Paused!
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have own Hatake Kakashi.

**A/N: **Hi everyone thanks for reading my stories. I hope you like my new story about SasuSaku. Just sit back and enjoy! Thanks to my beta-reader **Takeshi-chan.**

**_Italicized sentences_**- thoughts _ Italicized-Dream_

_

* * *

_**Love Mail**

**_Chapter 1-Moving_**

"_Sasuke-kun, let's go eat sukiyaki!" _

"_Sasuke-kun, look, look, isn't that bunny kawaii?" _

"_Let's play hide-in-seek!"_

"_Yummy! I love Taiyaki!"_

"_You're so mean, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Let's play again tomorrow!"_

"_This will be our secret place, just the two of us, okay?"_

"_Aw, that doll is so kawaii! Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_You know, my birthday is coming in a few days."_

"_You promise you'll come back?"_

Sasuke bolted upwards with sweat dripping down his face. "**_It was a dream…it's all a dream…but it seemed familiar to me…_**"

He turned sideways, picked up the clock and looked at it. "It's 5:30AM. I better get ready for work." Sasuke stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

After dressing in his regular uniform for work, he went to the kitchen, drank some coffee and grabbed a toast with butter, leaving the house.

"**_My name is Uchiha Sasuke, 26 years old, and living in America. I'm a doctor working in a nearby New York hospital for the past 6 years. I graduated college at the age of 20, with my innate intelligence. My parents died when I was young. My mother died from an illness when I was born, so I don't really remember her, except the stories I heard about how wonderful she was by my father, which made me really happy. My father was a police officer, but he died from taking a shot to save someone else's life and ever since then I've been living by myself. It was hard living by myself, but I'm already used it. So anyways, today is another usual day of work._**"

_**-Hospital—**_

"Ohayou, Doctor Uchiha!" A nurse bowed happily.

"Ohayou! How are you today?" Sasuke smiled.

"I'm doing fine. Doctor Uchiha, the boss told me to tell you that he would like to speak you at his office."

"Oh really? Thanks for your kindness for letting me know. I'll see you later. " Sasuke bowed and went to the office.

_**-Boss' office—**_

**Knock, Knock, Knock! **"Come in." A man said while writing on a paper.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sasuke opened the door.

"Yes, please have a seat."

Sasuke sat on the chair and looked at the boss. "What would you speak to me about?"

"Doctor Uchiha, a hospital from Tokyo, Japan called me today and they would like to have another person work over there. Since I see that you have a pretty good experience working in a hospital. I decided you should work over there because you are the best doctor and very responsible." He smiled.

Sasuke looked surprised, "Wow…sir…I don't know what to say…But thank you very much."

"No need to thank me, just worker harder, okay? I'll let them know that you're going there. Here's a photo and a description of the person you're suppose to meet, just in case someone else pretends to be this person. Oh, a map is attached to that too! You have to leave tomorrow at nine in the morning. Good luck!"

_**-Break time—**_

"**_Tokyo, huh? Why does it sound recognizable? I feel like I've been there. Maybe, but still I might be wrong._**" Sasuke thought as he drank a can of orange juice.

"Hey Uchiha! Congratulations on your new job, I'm sure you'll earn a lot of money and plus it'll be great place to live too!" A man patted his back.

"Thanks and I doubt it will be."

"Hey, you know what? You never told me why you became a doctor? It's so strange that you became a doctor at such a young age without a reason." A man laughed.

"**_Now, that he mentioned it…why did I become a doctor? I don't even know why I did…there must have been a reason why I've became a doctor…_**"Sasuke thought as he scratched his head.

**_-Sasuke's apartment—_**

Sasuke packed his stuff, put them inside the box, and taped them. After he was done packing, he started cleaning the house, starting with his room. He started to dust the area underneath the bed and began to check if there was anything under there that he might have forgotten about. As he extended his arms and searched, his fingers found a blue box with full of dust.

"What is this?" Sasuke wiped the dust off and opened the box. Inside the box was full of letters, stuff, etc…Sasuke picked up the letter, tore open the letter, and read it out loud:

**I love you, Sasuke-kun**

"Who could have written that…?" Sasuke looked confused. He saw a tiny wrapped paper. He pulled it out, unwrapped it, and stared at it. It was a tiny angel. "**_Why do I have an angel?_**"

"_Sasuke-kun…_"

"**_What was that? Who was that girl? I can't see her face…What's the meaning of this?_**" Sasuke thought bewildered.

**_-Arrive at Tokyo—_**

Sasuke walked out and stood there. Outside was cold and snow was everywhere. "Brrr! It's so cold...I didn't think that Tokyo would be this cold. Well, I better look at the map." He took out the map and searched for the hospital. "Where is this hospital? Sigh…There is no way, I hope I could meet that person there on time …" Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke is that you!"

Sasuke turned around and saw a blonde man. He wore long black sleeves, a blue vest, and gray baggy pants with his red cap on. "It is you! It's been long time no see man! Don't tell me you don't remember me! It's me, your best friend Uzumaki Naruto!" he patted his back.

"Uzumaki Naruto…?" Sasuke thought for a moment until… "Oh yeah! I remembered! Hi Naruto, long time no see! How have you been?" Sasuke shook Naruto's hand.

"I'm doing great! I didn't think that we would meet here! Oh yeah Sasuke, this is my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata! Hinata, this is my classmate and best friend Uchiha Sasuke!"

A short blue haired woman was near him waving at him shyly. She wore a white blouse with a red jacket matching her red mini skirt, and long black boots. "H-Hi…N-nice to meet you…It's a pleasure meeting Naruto's friend…" Hinata said shyly as she shook Sasuke's hand.

"Same here."

"So, what brought you here? I thought you were in America working in a hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, I was, but I got a job transfer over here. So, I'll be living here for now." Sasuke explained.

"Really! That's great! We could hang out and have fun, just like old times! Hey, do you want to join us for lunch? We're suppose to meet someone at the Sushi restaurant right now. We can talk about the past years huh? What do you say?"

"Sure, I love to. I was kind of hungry too." Sasuke smiled.

"Great! Let's go!"

**_-Sushi Restaurant—_**

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke walked inside the restaurant. When they got in, they spotted a silver spiky haired man who sat alone like he was waiting for someone. When he saw Naruto, he waved. He was around 40 years old; he wore a white shirt with his blue suit and tie. What was most peculiar about him was that he wore a black mask. They went and sat next to him.

"It sure took you guys long enough to get here. You don't know how lonely I was." The silver spiky man said.

"Gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei, we didn't mean to be late. I promised it won't happen again." Naruto chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's okay… as long as you're here. Next time, call me and let me know what happened okay? Anyways, are you suppose to introduce this person?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! Gomen, Kakashi-sensei, this is Uchiha Sasuke, my best friend! He is a doctor. Sasuke, this is Hatake Kakashi. He used to be my teacher in college, but he doesn't teach there anymore." Naruto introduced Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you! I didn't know you're a doctor. Did you know I'm also a doctor?" Kakashi smiled as he shook Sasuke's hand.

"Really? Wow, that's great. I'm supposed to meet someone right now, but it seems I'll never find that place." Sasuke sighed.

"Chotte matte? Are you the one who transfer to new job at the hospital?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai. Why do you ask?"

Kakashi chuckled, "What a coincidence because I'm the person who you're supposed to meet and I'm in charge of the hospital."

"Nani! This is surprising! I mean…it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hatake…and I'll try my best...I…" Sasuke said nervously.

Kakashi laughed, "Relax, just called me Kakashi. Just be yourself and everything will be fine. I'm sure you'll do it fine. Let's hope we can be good friends and try our best."

"Hai! Arigatou for accepting me in your hospital." Sasuke stood up and bowed.

"Not at all. So anyways, Naruto my old student, what are you doing right now since I haven't seen you in a while." Kakashi asked curiously.

"Right now, I'm working as a fireman! I've been working there since I was 22 years old. I'm the best fireman that you ever seen and I've been saving lots of people's lives! After that, I met Hinata at store where we accidentally bumped to each other. When I first saw her, she was so beautiful and innocent. So, I asked her out. Hinata and I've been together for 3 years! You should have seen her; she was so kawaii when she's too shy to talk to me" Naruto laughed as he put his arm around Hinata.

"N-Naruto…you're embarrassing me …Do you have to tell them that…" Hinata blushed as she put her hands on her red hot cheek.

Everyone laughed and they ate their lunch. After lunch, everyone said good bye to each other. Sasuke went to his new apartment.

_**-Evening at Sasuke's new apartment—**_

"**_So, I was here before. I remember that when I was 8 years old, I used to live here and started going to school. That's how I met Naruto. After that we became really good friends and we had fun together. It's been a long time since I haven't seen him. I'm glad I bumped into him. If I didn't, who know what would happen. But one thing I don't understand. Why did I leave Tokyo?_** **_Why did I forget my friends here...this is getting strange…Well, I shouldn't be thinking of that now._**" Sasuke thought as he unpacked his stuff and took out the clock shaped like a squirrel.

"Why do I still have this silly clock…? Oh well, I have to get some sleep now." Sasuke hopped on the bed. He turned on the alarm clock, switched the light off, and went to sleep.

_**-Sasuke's first day of work—**_

The alarm clock sounded, "**WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT'S 5:30AM! TIME TO GO TO WORK, WORK, WORK! TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST!**"

Sasuke reached the clock and turned it off. "Stupid talking squirrel…That really explains why I kept it…Well, it did help me wake up…Time to get ready…" Sasuke got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom.

Sasuke got dressed up, ate breakfast which was egg, sausage, and a toast with jam. He began to read the newspaper. "Hmmm…Should I catch the bus?" He asked himself.

"Nah, I shouldn't. I think I should go for a walk to get some exercise since its good for my body. And beside, it's only 6AM and my job won't start until 9AM anyways." Sasuke got up and washed the plate. Then he grabbed the suitcase and left the house.

_**-Walking—**_

Sasuke was walking downtown. He saw lots of people walking and shopping from the stores. "Brr! It's gotten colder than before! I'll better get used to living here or else, I'll be freezing even more!" Sasuke rubbed his hands together.

"**MOVE OUT OF WAY! MOVE IT!**"

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around and saw a girl with long pink hair heading his way. "**MOVE IT! AHHHH!**"

**CRASH!**

"Itte!" The girl landed on top of Sasuke.

"Ow…Hey, watch where you're going!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he sat up.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't see you… I didn't mean to crash you! Gomen nasai!" the girl bowed many times.

Sasuke sighed. "It's all right…Just watch where you're going next time, okay?"

"Hai! I'll be careful next time!" She smiled.

"So, why were you running and what do you have in your bag?" Sasuke got up as he looked at the bag she was holding.

"Umm…Well, you see…"

"**HEY, YOU! YOU THERE WITH THE PINK HAIR! COME BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!**" An old man pointed at her.

"**NANI!** You stole something!" Sasuke looked at her shocked.

"No time to explain! Come with me!" The girl grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Chotte Matte! I Ahhh!" The mystery girl and Sasuke ran from the old man.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Well, I know Sasuke sounds OOC, but I had to change his attitude. Hope you like it! Anyways, I gotta write other stories! If you want me to continue, please **RR!**

**Saki-Kun**


	2. Meet the pink hair girl?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have own Hatake Kakashi.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**_Italicized sentences_** thoughts _ItalicizedDream _

* * *

"**HEY, YOU! YOU THERE WITH THE PINK HAIR! COME BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!**" An old man pointed at her.

"**NANI!** You stole something!" Sasuke looked at her shocked.

"No time to explain! Come with me!" The girl grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Chotte Matte! I Ahhh!" The mystery girl and Sasuke ran from the old man.

**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Meet the pink hair girl?_**

The mystery girl and Sasuke hide behind the bushes.

"What's going on here? That guy said that you stole something from him." Sasuke was breathing ghastly.

"No, I didn't steal anything. He was lying. I was being chased." The pinked hair girl was also gasp grisly.

"Huh? By that old man?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you anymore because I don't want you to get involved."

"What are you talking about? You've already gotten me involved. An-" Sasuke got cut short because the pinked hair spoke again.

"**GET DOWN!**"

"Huh? Get down for what?" Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Don't just stand there, get down!" The pinked hair pulled him down.

"What is it this time?"

"Shhhh! Quiet!"

Sasuke heard loud running sounds. He looked up and saw the old man from the beginning. The old man looked around and asked couple pass by; "Hey, have you seen a pinked long hair girl with a bow? She wore yellow long trench coat, long black boots, and blue backpack with a wing."

The couple shook their head. The old man sighed and left.

"Phew, he left. I'm glad he's gone because he was so scary." She stood up.

"Alright! I had an enough of this! This is not getting anywhere of this! You got to explain everything since I don't understand what's going on. Now, what's in that bag that you're holding onto so tightly!" Sasuke pointed.

"Um…This is…Taiyaki…There's a Taiyaki store that I really like, and I ordered it, but…" She paused. (**_Saki-_**Taiyaki is a pastry in Japan, shaped like a fish, and filled with bean paste.)

"But what…?" Sasuke was waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"But when I was about to pay for it, I couldn't find my wallet, so…I took it and ran away!" She cried.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "You took it, like that! It's because you couldn't find your wallet? Don't you know that's called stealing?"

"No, it's not stealing…I was been given from him."

"**GIVEN! **How can you say that's given! That's not given! You stole it from him!" Sasuke shouted.

"No, I didn't, but…I have a reason for to take it."

"Fine then, explain why you took it?"

"It's a long story but…it's a really long and hard to give explanation it." She runs her hand through her hair.

Sasuke laughed, "Don't worry; I've got plenty of time to listen your story. Now tell me already."

"All right then…If you say so…Well...the reason why I took it was…was…"

"Uh huh…" Sasuke tapped his foot.

"I was really hungry."

A sweat drop slid on Sasuke's head. "That's all?"

"Yup." She smiled.

Sasuke yelled and pointed, "That's called stealing! That's not even a good excuse! What's even worse, it's make you become a criminal!"

The pinked hair girl took a bite Taiyaki and said, "Yummy! It's good!"

"Stop eating! You shouldn't eat food that you didn't pay for it!" Sasuke smirked.

"Taiyaki tastes the best when it's fresh!" She continues eating.

"That's what someone who paid money for it should say." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You want some?" She shoved the bag in front of his face.

Sasuke stares at the Taiyaki and the air was coming towards his nose. He gulped, "Um…Um…Uh…"

**_-Walking_—**

"Listen, you're going to explain your situation and apologize to that guy, understood?" Sasuke took a small bite of Taiyaki while his left hand carried his suitcase.

"Aw, man…That's not fair!" She whined as she walked behind him.

"Quit whining. No one say life is fair. Life is always unfair."

"I'll pay him when I have money."

"Good, that's not the problem. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that."

"Anyways, I'm Haruno Sakura. What's your name?" She tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's eyes were widening as she stopped.

Sasuke turned around and said, "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "No…It's nothing…it's nothing at all… Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna go home."

"Um…All right…Take care."

"I hope I see you again!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke made a face. "No, I don't want to see you again."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do! Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't. No, I don't."

"Yes, you do…" Sakura made puppies eyes.

Sasuke stared at her eyes which began to fill with tears, but just looking at her face was very Kawaii. He sighed, "All right…I hope I see you again too." He smiled.

Sakura hopped happily, "Yay! I hope we do! I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura's figures disappear. "What a crazy girl…She may did something bad, but she's very good person. Man, I couldn't believe that I'v-" He looked at clock tower building say "9:30AM".

"**AHHH!** Oh no! I'm late for work!" Sasuke screamed placed his hands on his head.

**-_Hospital—_**

"Where's that new guy, Boss? I thought he should be here already." The man whispered.

"I don't know…He should be here by 9AM…Right now, its 11:30AM." Kakashi scratched his head.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, "Sorry, I'm late…You see…there was this girl that got me running on the road an-" Sasuke got cut short because Kakashi spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Anyone can get late for the first day. Beside, you're new in this town. Now, go change your clothes and start working okay?" Kakashi smiled.

"Hai! Thank you for understanding! I'll get it started!" Sasuke bowed and left.

Kakashi chuckled, "My, my…He worried too much. Sometimes, he needs to relax…Man, he remind of me of my young age."

**-_Apartment_—**

"**_What a day…I can't believe that today was turned out to be a crazy…First, I met the girl, and then I got late to work. Man, that's gotten me an exhausted. Anyways, I should sleep now…Maybe I'll get a good night sleep._**" Sasuke yawned as he switched the light off and covered it the blanket.

_The little girl was crying in the middle of the road where there were many people who passed her since she was alone._

"_Hey…Don't cry."_

_The little girl stopped crying, looked up, saw a boy who was in front of her. "Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?" Sasuke smiled._

_She whispered her name._

"_Is that your name?" _

_She nodded. _

"_Your name is very Kawaii name."_

_The little pinked hair girl blushed and looked away. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Or are you hungry?" Sasuke asked._

"_No, nothing wrong with me! Everything is fine and I'm not hungry!" She yelled, but all of a sudden her stomach had growls. _

_Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you are hungry."_

_She blushed and covered her face with her whole hands for being embarrassing. "Wait here, I'll get you something to eat okay? Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back!" Sasuke left._

_-**A minute later**—_

"_Here you go! It's Taiyaki! Taiyaki tastes the best when it's fresh! It's good! Go on and eat it!" Sasuke shoved the bag as they sat on the bench._

_The little pinked hair girl took the Taiyaki and slowly took a small bite. She stopped and looked at Sasuke, "…Its tastes Salty…"_

_Sasuke laughed, "That's because your tears. You can taste the Salty when your tears drip by the food."_

"_But it's yummy." The little pinked hair girl finished eating._

_Sasuke smiled, "See? I told you it was good wasn't it!"_

_She smiled, "Yeah!"_

_Sasuke looked her smile. He stares at her for so long. For the first time in his life, he never had seen a girl that smiling so__adorable. He never thought that she would be so Kawaii._

_-**An hour later**—_

"_Well, I gotta go home now before my dad starts worry about me. So, I'll see you later." Sasuke turned to leave._

"_Matte!" She grabbed his shirt._

_Sasuke turned around and looked at her, "What is it?"_

"_I wanna eat Taiyaki again…" She whispered._

_Sasuke smiled, "You really like it that much huh?"_

_She nodded. "Then wanna eat it together again sometime?" Sasuke asked her._

"_Yeah." _

"_All right then, tomorrow, same time…I'll be waiting for you at the bench close by the train station." Sasuke told her._

_The little pinked hair girl stares his eyes, "You promise, you'll come back?"_

"_Yeah…it's a promise. I'll be back here same place tomorrow."_

"_Yubikiri…" She raised her little pinkies up. _(**_Saki-_**Yubikiri meaning when kids make a promise, they hold their pinkies together.)

"_Don't worry! I'll be here!"_

"_Yubikiri!"_

"_All right, all right…Yubikiri…" Sasuke and the little pinked hair girl hold their pinkies together._

"_Promise?"_

"_I've promise."_

**-_Morning—_**

The alarm clock sounded, "**WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT'S 5:30AM! TIME TO GO TO WORK, WORK, WORK! TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST!**"

Sasuke reached the clock and turned it off. "**_I was dozing in the white light of the morning. Was it a dream or a memory? Even though I don't know…to me it's pale of my dream. Who is she? Why does she look so familiar? Why do I keep on dreaming this over and over? I don't understand this…_**"

Sasuke sighed, "I shouldn't be thinking of this…Well, I better get ready for another day of work."

**-_30 minutes past-_**

**RING, RING, RING!**

Sasuke heard his cell phone ringing. He went to answer it, "Moushi, Moushi."

"Hey Sasuke! It's me!" A male's voice shouted.

Sasuke knew this familiar voice. "Naruto?"

"Yup, that's right man! It's your best friend Naruto!" Naruto laughed.

"Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, nothing happen. I just want to ask you, what's time is your lunch?"

"Well, my lunch started at 1pm and end at 2pm."

"Really! Great, that's perfect!"

"What do you mean by that? Why do you ask?"

"Hinata and I are going to eat sukiyaki's restaurant and we want to you join lunch with us! Not unless you don't want to?" Naruto asked.

"No, no, no, it's cool. I'll come and eat with you guys." Sasuke smiled.

"Really! Great! Then you can get to meet my friends! They'll be glad to meet you and get to know each other! So, I'll see you over there!"

"Yeah, see you there!"

"All right man! Talk to you later! Peace man!"

"Yeah, ja!" Sasuke hang up.

"Hmm, I wonder what's kind of friends does he have? I can't wait to meet them!" Sasuke smiled.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**P.S-** My beta reader didn't proof read this chapter. I know there's lots of mistake, grammar, or misspelling. One more thing, I'm looking for a new beta reader. But I must warn you, I'm really bad grammar and some other. I'm not really trying to become a novel or writer. I'm just writing for fun. Anyhow, if anyone is interesting to become my beta reader, please write an e-mail or leave review. Thanks for taking your time!

**-Saki-Kun**


	3. Meet Naruto's friends!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have own Hatake Kakashi.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**_Italicized sentences_**- thoughts

_Italicized- completely Dream _

* * *

"Really! Great! Then you can get to meet my friends! They'll be glad to meet you and get to know each other! So, I'll see you over there!" 

"Yeah, see you there!"

"All right man! Talk to you later! Peace man!"

"Yeah, ja!" Sasuke hang up.

"Hmm, I wonder what's kind of friends does he have? I can't wait to meet them!" Sasuke smiled.

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Meet Naruto's friends!**_

It was lunch time and Sasuke was changing from his uniform to his regular clothes. When he closed the locker, he walked out of the room.

Sasuke was walking in the street, glancing every so often at the shops. He was supposed meet Naruto and his girlfriend at a restaurant. "Hmm, since when was the last time I ate.. I ate sukiyaki… Must be long time ago. Man, I'm dying to meet Naruto's friends…" He said to himself.

"**SASUKE-KUN!**"

Sasuke felt a hug wrapped around his waist. He looked down and saw a pink haired girl smiling at him. "You again?"

Sakura made a face, "What do you mean 'you again'? Are you saying that you're not happy to see me...?"

"No, no, no, I'm not saying that… I'm just surprised to see you again, that's all. Aren't you going to let me go now?"

Sakura let go of him and said, "Hey! I have a name, you know! Don't tell me that you forgot my name, huh?" She made a sad face.

"Of course not, I didn't forget your name...Your name was… uh… um… Sakura, right?" Sasuke said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he got the right name.

Sakura jumped with joy, "Yay! Sasuke-kun remembers my name! I'm happy! Yay! Yay!" She was dancing around in circles.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "**_She sure is hyper and weird too… Is she always like this all the time?_**"

"So… What brought you here? Do you want something from me?" He asked.

"Nope, nothing. I just came here to see you again! Hehe!"

"I see, but aren't you supposed to be at work instead of meeting me?"

"Nope, I don't go to work!"

"You don't go to work? Um… okay then… What are you doing now?"

She stopped dancing, "I'm looking for something."

"You're looking for something? What are you looking for?" Sasuke raised his left eyebrow.

"I don't know." She jumped up with one leg, then the other.

"You don't know what you're looking for? How are you supposed to look if you don't know what it is?"

"I know that… But the thing is that I've been searching for it for a very long time and somehow something tells me that this thing… is very important to me…If I don't search… I might never rest in peace…" She said sadly.

"**_Something very important to her? I wonder what it could be. It must be very precious to her. Well, I've better cheer her up because she seems pretty sad right now._**" Sasuke thought.

"Sakura, don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for! I'll support you all the way." Sasuke patted her back.

"Arigatou! I _will_ find it!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smiled, "**_Sakura is Kawaii when she smiles._**"

"Oh yeah, Sasuke-kun! What are you doing now? Are you going somewhere?" Sakura looked him, questionably.

"Huh? Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to have a lunch with my friends!" Sasuke looked at his watch.

"Lunch! Cool! What are you having for lunch?"

"Well, a friend of mine chose a restaurant to eat and we're going to eat sukiyaki." He answered.

"Really! Cool! I wanna eat sukiyaki too! Can I come? Can I, can I?" She begged as she pulled his shirt.

"No, I don't think so." Sasuke walked ahead.

"Why not? Tell me a good reason!" Sakura followed him.

"First, you're too hyper and too loud. Second, I don't even know you. So, there's no way I'm bringing a stranger like you who misbehaves the way you do and I'm afraid that you might steal food without paying again like you did to that old man." Sasuke looked at her.

"You think that I would do that such a thing, huh!"

"Of course! And I always will! I have the feeling that you might!"

"You're so mean, Sasuke-kun! I'm not a bad person!"

"Uh huh… Right…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, I won't steal, I promise! Please let me join your lunch! Pretty please! Please, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura made a puppy eyes.

Sasuke stared at her eyes, which had begun to fill with tears. Just looking at her face made him feel uncomfortable. He sighed, "All right, all right! You can come, but just no misbehaving, okay?"

She nodded, "Hai, I will behave! I promise!"

"Okay, let's go now."

**- Sukiyaki's restaurant -**

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the restaurant. When they got in, Sasuke spotted a blonde boy and a short blue haired woman who sat at big table, talking with a big group of people. When the blonde saw Sasuke, he waved. "Oy Sasuke, over here!"

They went and sat down. "Sasuke, where were you, man? I was about to call you to find out what happen to you! I thought something bad happen to you! I was really worried!"

"Gomen Naruto, I didn't mean to make you worried. I just happened to meet someone and I had a long chat with them. Sorry, it won't happen again." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, it's cool, man! As long as you're here! Anyway Sasuke, I'd like you to meet all of my friends... even though one person isn't here yet. But, I'll just introduce them anyway. First on the left, is Yamanaka Ino. She's a preschool teacher," He pointed the blonde girl.

She wore a pink blouse with a brown shirt over top and wore black high heels. "Hi there, it's pleasure meeting you, Doc!" She shook Sasuke's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sasuke smiled.

"On the right side, this is Hinata's cousin Hyuuga Neji and his wife Tenten." He pointed a man with long black hair and white eyes and the brown haired woman who had hair tied into two buns on the sides of her head.

The man wore a white shirt with his black suit, sunglasses and a tie. The woman who sat next to him wore a beautiful green dress with a purple jacket and long boots. She seemed pretty fat, but Sasuke could tell right away that she must be pregnant.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I hope we can be good friends." Tenten shook Sasuke's hand.

"You too. Hi, please to meet you too, sir." Sasuke stuck his hand out, waiting for Neji to handshake.

"Yeah, you to-"

**RING, RING, RING!**

"Oh, excuse me for a second." Neji took out his cell phone from his pocket and answered it, "Hello? Yes, what is it? What do you think? Buy, of course! We needed it for our bread products at our bakery plant! We'll build another building! No, sell that! What else do you have?"

Sasuke looked at him confused, "What the heck? Buy? Sell? Build? What kind of job does he have?"

"Sorry that I didn't mention it about his job. Did you know that Neji is a billionaire?" Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes were widening, "**BILLIONAIRE!** He's a billionaire!"

Naruto nodded, "Yup, he's a billionaire! He's the president of his company and who would've thought that he'd be rich after we finished college?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "**_Oh my god! I can't believe this billionaire guy and his wife are here eating with us! Why would they come here? Wouldn't it better if they went to eat at some better place instead of here? I guess they came here because maybe they wanted to see Neji's old friends. I never would've thought that Naruto would have a friend like him. I wonder how they've become friends._**"

"Sorry about that. Where were we? Ah yes, we were about shake hand. Anyhow, nice to meet you." Neji shook Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah… same here."

"All right now that we all know each other, we could start eatin-" Naruto got short because Ino interpret him.

"Wait a second, Naruto! My love isn't here yet!" Ino said.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot him. Where's that guy?" Naruto looked around.

"Ino, did you call him?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Of course, I did! But he didn't answer his phone! God, why does this have to happen! If he's not here in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to let him have it!" Ino said angrily as she clenched her fist.

The door opened, they turned around and saw a man that had dark brown hair, tied up into a high pony tail. He wore white shirt with brown suit. He went and sat down.

"Gomen, I'm late…" He breathed ghastly.

"Shikamaru, I'm glad you've made it!" Hinata said shyly.

"Hey, I didn't want to come here at all, but Ino forced me to come. It's too troublesome to argue her back. So, I couldn't do anything about it." He removed his suit and rolled up his white sleeves.

"Hehe, right, right… Oh yeah, Shikamaru, I like you to meet my best friend Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke, this is Nara Shikamaru. He works as a Car salesman." He introduced Sasuke to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about you. Naruto told me how great guy you are. It's cool meeting with you." Shikamaru shook Sasuke's hand.

"Ah, I see. Anyway, I'm glad that I got to meet you." Sasuke grinned.

"So, tell me Shikamaru, why are you late?" Tenten asked curiously.

"What do you think? I sold lots of cars."

"Really? How many cars have you sold?" Neji asked him.

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but he closed it. "I knew it. You sold none. You always say that you sold lots of cars, but it never happen. I can't believe you can't sell at least one car." Neji lifted his sunglasses up.

"Hey, it's too troublesome… No one wanted to buy the car!"

"Shika! I'm so sick of tired hearing you that you couldn't sell any car! How are you going to earn some money for our happiness! If you don't sell _any_ car, then you should quit your job and start looking for a new job!" Ino yelled.

"No, I don't want to quit my job… It's too much troublesome to look for another job. And what about you? Everyday I hear you complaining about school and that the children were behaving badly and how you get so fatigued about them." Shikamaru looked at her.

"No… I can't quit my job! I love working with children… It was the best job I've ever had!"

"Then you shouldn't complain about mine."

"You guys always complain of everything… Although Neji and I don't have any problem with money! You guys should act like us and be happy together! Ne, right dear?" Tenten kissed him on his cheek.

"Um… Yeah…" Neji blushed.

"Naruto… Are they always like that?" Sasuke whispered him.

"Heh… Yeah, they're always like that even though they're a couple!" Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata said.

"Nani?" Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask earlier… The girl that came with you… who's that girl eating the sukiyaki right now?" Hinata pointed.

Sasuke saw the pinked hair girl was eating sukiyaki with mouthful. "Yum! This is good!"

"Sakura! Don't start eating alone! That's very rude of you! You should wait for people to eat too!" Sasuke shouted.

"Demo… I was hungry! I couldn't wait any longer! You guys talked for so long! So I had no choice but to eat!" Sakura continued eating.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said angrily.

"Hey Sasuke, who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto whispered.

"G-g-girlfriend! No, she's not my girlfriend! She's a… She's a…" Sasuke blushed.

"Ah, I get it! You picked up some girl on the street and you paid her to come with you, right? Sasuke, you sly dog!" Naruto looked him evilly.

Sasuke turned really red, "No, you got it all wrong! That's not what you think! Why would I do that! I'm not that type of person would that!"

"Haha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Man Sasuke, I can't believe you actually believed what I said! That makes it even funnier!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"That's not funny, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted irritably.

"Anyway, aren't you going introduce her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh right! I met this girl yesterday, it's a long story, but I can't explain it now. She begged me to have lunch with us, so, I let her come with me. I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, this is Haruno Sakura!"

"Hi Sakura, it's nice to meet you!" Everyone greeted her.

"Mffffmfff..." She nodded.

"Sakura, can you stop eating and say hi to everyone." Sasuke sighed.

"Ah, it's okay man. If she's hungry, let her be! Anyway, let's eat now! And we should talk some more and get to know each other too! Ah… talking about our old times is going to be great!"

"Yeah!"

**TBC**

* * *

Next chapter will be about them still continuing their lunch and talking about the past. Anyway, hope you liked it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have own Hatake Kakashi.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**_Italicized- sentences _** thoughts- _ItalicizedDream _

* * *

"Mffffmfff..." She nodded. 

"Sakura, can you stop eating and say hi to everyone." Sasuke sighed.

"Ah, it's okay man. If she's hungry, let her be! Anyway, let's eat now! And we should talk some more and get to know each other too! Ah… talking about our old times is going to be great!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Chapter 4-Memories**

"So Naruto, how did you meet Sasuke?" Ino asked, curiously.

"I met him since we were in Elementary School! Sasuke was sitting on swing and he was alone. That's when I decided to go talk to him. Do you remember that day when I first talk to you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I remember very well. How could I forget that day?" Sasuke said.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey man."

Sasuke looked up and saw a blonde boy staring at him. "Um…Hello…"

"Hi, what are you all alone? How come you're not playing with other kids?" He asked.

Sasuke rubbed his hands together, "Well… No one want to play with me… That's why I'm all alone."

A blonde boy laughed, "I see. Then do you want to play with me?"

Sasuke stared at him in surprise, "Really? You really want to play with me?"

He smiled, "Yeah, let's play together! Come on!"

"Okay!" Sasuke stood up.

"Oh yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke grinned a boyish grin.

"Sasuke, huh? That's cool. I hope we can be good friends!"

"Yeah, same here!" Sasuke nodded.

**-End of flashback-**

"That's how we met for the first time. It was really fun back then. We played together every day and I never thought that we would become really good friends, right Sasuke?" Naruto patted Sasuke's back.

"Yeah, thanks to you I didn't feel alone when I first time came to Tokyo. Without you, who knows what I would've been doing all this time." Sasuke smirked.

"That's kind of an awesome story." Tenten commented.

"It's so sweet and cute!" Ino giggled, 'Short and sweet!"

"So anyway you guys, how did you guys met Naruto for the first time?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well, I'll tell you how I met Naruto for the first time. It was back then when I was in high school. I got into a fight with some bullies because they were making fun of my girlfriend. I couldn't stand anyone make fun of her. I'll never forget that day that Naruto saved my behind," Neji said.

**-Flashback-**

"Heh, heh, what's wrong Hyuuga? Did you run out your energy?" The leader laughed as he held onto Neji's shirt.

Neji was lifted up as he was slammed against the wall. He was beaten up and had some blood on his shirt. The bullies laughed along with their leader. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Neji didn't say anything, "…" He gave them all glares.

"Haha, who's weak now? I thought you said that you're going to beat the hell out of me, but it seems like you don't even have enough strength to punch me. You've become a loser! Haha!" The leader laughed.

Neji got really angry. He did not like anyone calling him a loser. I mean.. who would? "Unlike you punk." He answered.

"What did you say?" The boss said.

"Yeah, you heard me. A punk like you can't even read a book. Look at yourself, you're wearing a diaper. Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that out loud, gramps?" Neji laughed.

The boss was very furious at what Neji had called him, "Shut up, you trash!" He punched Neji's stomach.

"Argh!" Neji yelled out in pain as he coughed, blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"How do you like that, Hyuuga!" He was about to punch Neji again, but…

Neji blocked the punch, "Nani!" The boss looked on in shock.

Neji twisted the guy's arm around, "Argh! That's hurt!" He screamed.

Neji used tornado kick and slammed onto his head. The guy crashed by the wall and passed out. Neji was breathing ghastly. "**_I did it…_**"

"Boss, you all right? Speak to us!" The gang tried to wake him up.

No response. They turned around and stared at Neji, "You're going to pay for what you did to our boss! We're going to beat you up!" They shouted.

Neji slid the wall and sat, "Great… I don't have any strength to fight them… Now I'm in trouble…" He groaned.

The gang was getting closer to Neji. Neji closed his eyes, "**_This is the end…_**" Suddenly…

**BANG! **

A boy fell down and hit the ground. Neji opened his eyes and saw a blonde boy in front of him, "What the-?"

"Who are you!" They shouted.

"Does it matter! I won't let you hurt him! I'm going to beat all of you!" The blonde boy shouted.

"You beat us? Haha! Don't make us laugh! We're stronger than you!" They laughed.

"We'll see about that!"

"Don't do it! You don't have power to beat them all!" Neji said.

"Don't worry, I'll strike them!" He smiled.

"…Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." Neji asked.

"I'll answer your question later! Right now, I'm going teach them lesson!"

"Get him! Arggg!" They ran at the blonde boy.

The blonde boy fought with them. Neji stood there and watched him fight. He punched and kicked. Most of them fell to the ground, lolling in pain.

"**_I never thought that he would do that... he doesn't know me. Why would he do that?_**" Neji thought.

**-30 minutes passed-**

A blonde boy sat next to Neji and breathed heavily, "See, I told you! I'll thrash them all!"

"Hey, why did you save me? You don't even know me." Neji asked.

"Because… I can't stand jerks like them hurting an innocent person like you and I don't think its right! I know that I don't know you, but I can't let you get hurt even more. That's why I saved you. So, why did you fight?" He looked at Neji

"Well… Actually-"

"**NEJI!**"

They looked straight and saw a brown haired girl who had hair tied into two buns on the sides of her head. She seems very worried. "Oh Neji, thank god you're okay!" She ran and hugged him.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered.

"I heard what you did for me… I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess… Neji, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"It's not your fault… I'm doing this because I love you." Neji hugged her tightly.

"Neji…" Tenten looked at him.

"Anyway, I got to go now. I'll see you later!" The blonde boy stood up and began to walk away.

"Matte! What's your name?" Neji asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

"Me? I'm Hyuuga Neji…and this is my girlfriend Tenten." He answered.

"Nice to meet you two! I hope we can hang out together! So, see ya!" Naruto began to leave and stopped, "Oh yeah, Neji!"

"Yeah?"

Naruto stared at him, "I'm sure that your future life will turn out better. Don't let anyone get in your way. So, enjoy your life and have fun with your girl. Ja!" Naruto continued to walk away.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Arigatou." Neji speak softly.

**-End of flashback-**

"That's how I met him." Neji finished his story.

"Wow, that's so cool! That's really amazing!" Sakura shouted amazingly.

"Tell me about it. Thank you Naruto, if you hadn't saved my love one... He would have been hurt badly... or worse... killed," Tenten smiled.

"Aw, come on man. It was nothing, that's what friends are for!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"So, how did you meet Shikamaru and Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"Bah, it was dumb how we met." Ino said.

"Really? Why is that?" Tenten looked surprisingly.

"I'll tell you how it happened. Naruto did the stupidest thing that he ever did. The day we met Naruto was when we were in High School." Shikamaru said.

**-Flashback-**

"Shika! I'm going to the restroom! You go on ahead." Ino told him.

"Fine, if you say so. It's too troublesome for me to wait for you." Shikamaru sighed as he walked ahead.

Ino went inside the girl's restroom. A blonde boy was running to the boy's restroom, he stopped and read the sign said 'Sorry, we're close for cleaning the restroom. Please use the other restroom.' "Damn it! Why does it have to happen now! Now, I really need to go bad!" He shouted.

A blonde boy looked on the left and saw girl's restroom. "Hmm…Should I go there? Ah, what the heck! It's an emergency! People _need_ to use the restroom!" He walked in.

**-Restroom-**

"Ah, much better!" Ino washed her hands on the sink and turned off.

Ino wiped her hands with the paper towels. She looked at the mirror to check her face. She paused and saw a blonde boy walked in. She turned around and stared at him. A blonde boy was in stunned. They were both quiet.

"Um…Hi?" He waved.

Ino screamed loudly, "**AAAAAHHHHHH! GET OUT YOU PERV!**"

A blonde boy quickly ran out the door.

**-After school-**

"And that's how it happened, Shika!" Ino said angrily.

"Why would a guy do that?" Shikamaru wondered lazily.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm freaking mad! When I see him again, I'm going to kick that guy's butt!" Ino clenched her fist as she walked across the street.

"**INO WATCH OUT! THE CAR!**" Shikamaru screamed.

Ino turned around and saw the car was coming towards at her. The driver couldn't stop and used the brake to stop, but it couldn't stop fast enough. Ino screamed.

Someone ran quickly and grabbed her. They both pitched sideways as they rolled over right before the car was about to crash into them.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ino looked up and saw a blonde boy staring at her, "It's you again!"

"Ino, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Shika…I was so scared!" Ino hugged him as she cried.

"Well, it was your own fault for not paying attention. You're causing me too much trouble..." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm glad you're okay. Well, I'll see you later." A blonde walked away.

"Hey you! You haven't told us your name!" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" He curved his head around.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. This is my girlfriend Yamanaka Ino. I want to say thanks for saying my girlfriend." He bowed.

"You don't need to thank me. Just take good care of her. Don't let that happen to you okay? Well, see you later!" Naruto left.

**-End of flashback-**

"That's how it happened. I can't believe it was you who used the girl's restroom." Shikamaru slapped his head.

Naruto blushed, "Heh…Yeah, but hey, at least we became really great friends."

"Yeah… I suppose... it was too trouble too," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm really impressed how you guys met Naruto. Naruto must have done lots of things to save you guys." Sasuke said.

"That's why… Naruto-kun…will save a lot of peoples' lives' when he becomes a fireman." Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah, that's right. Sigh, I can't believe it's been so long...I couldn't even forget about that person's smile…" Naruto said.

"Oh, you mean that person, Naruto. Yeah, it was so sad." Neji said.

"I'll never forget that day of what to happen to our dear friend…Do you remember that person, Tenten?" Ino said sadly.

"How could I forget that person? We were really close friends…I never thought that this happened. Hinata, you heard it too right?" Tenten closed her eyes.

"Yes, it was very sad. That person was so young." Hinata looked down unhappily.

"After that accident…" Shikamaru said.

"What accident?" Sasuke said.

"No, it was nothing. It was something else, right guys?" Naruto said.

They nodded, "Yeah!"

They heard sobbing. They all looked to the left and saw Sakura crying, "Hey, why are you crying, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Nothing…I have something on my eyes. I have to go to the restroom!" Sakura got up and went to the restroom.

"I better check on her to see if she's okay. I'll be right back." Sasuke got up and left.

"Hey you guys, don't you think that she looks familiar?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, I thought so. Why does she look so much like her?" Ino asked.

"Who knows…Maybe it was just our imagination. People can look like her." Neji lifted his glasses up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**-Restroom-**

Sakura washes her face and wiped her face with a paper towel.

She looked at the mirror and then stared at her hand. "I'm starting to fate away…" She said miserably.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, please remember me…" She prayed as she closed her eyes.

**-Walk out from the restroom-**

Sakura walked out and saw Sasuke was leaning against the wall, "Sasuke-kun! What's up?"

"Sakura, are you all right? Is there something wrong? Or anything I can do for you?" Sasuke said nervously.

Sakura shook her head, "No, nothing wrong. You don't need to anything for me. I'm fine! Really!" She smiled.

"Well okay. If you have any problems, please let me know. I'll help you with anything even if it's something that I can or cannot do, okay?" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, I will!"

Sasuke smiled, "Let's go back to the others." They went back together.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	5. A Dream and a Promise?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have own Hatake Kakashi.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-readers **Takeshi-chan** and **XoXSilverDragonXoX**! Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**_Italicized sentences_**- thoughts

_Italicized completely- Dream _

* * *

"Well okay. If you have any problems, please let me know. I'll help you with anything even if it's something that I can or cannot do, okay?" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, I will!"

Sasuke smiled, "Let's go back to the others." They went back together.

* * *

**Chapter 5-A Dream and a Promise?**

Sasuke and Sakura went back to their friends and sat down in their seats.

"I-Is everything all right with you, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, everything is fine. I just got something in my eye, that's all. No need to worry about little old me."

"O-Okay, I thought something was bothering you w-when I saw a couple of tears at the e-edge of your eyes, but I'm glad to h-hear that." Hinata gave Sakura a warm smile.

"So Tenten, I was wondering, when will the baby be born?" Ino turned to look at Tenten, curiosity written all over her face.

"Well actually, Neji and I will be having our baby next month." Tenten replied excitedly.

"Really? Wow, that's really cool! I guess you must be very excited to have baby, right?"

"Of course! I always wanted to have a baby ever since I was young and we're ready to become parents. I can't wait to hold our baby for the first time and hold its tiny hand. Waii! It's going to be so cute! I can hardly contain my excitement any longer!" Tenten giggled.

"Haha, I never thought your wife would act like that, Neji." Naruto whispered.

"She always been like that, ever since we first met, but I don't really mind because I love her with all my heart. That's what matters." Neji scratched his head.

"Yeah, I can tell. You're really lucky to have her though. I'm sure you're going to be great father." He placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, a smile forming on his face.

"Thanks Naruto. I'm extremely grateful to have you as a friend." Neji said.

"Do you know what gender the baby is going to be?" Sasuke asked.

"We're not sure yet, but it doesn't matter whether it's a boy or girl…just as long as we have our cute baby. Hehe." Tenten giggled.

"A-Ano Ino and Shikamaru…I heard that you guys are getting m-married next month. Is that true?" Hinata questioned, a blush crept into her face.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, we're getting married next month. Ino complained about a lot of things that it got so troublesome. So, I finally proposed to her and now she's happy."

"That's great! I hope your wedding turns out great!" Sakura said.

"I hope so too because I wanted our wedding to be perfect and I'm so excited to wear my white wedding dress. I've been trying it on once in awhile and it shows how beautiful I am! It's going to be so romantic…my dream is finally coming true." Ino daydreamed.

"Hey Sakura, now that we met, I'm sure we're going to become good friends. I would like for you to come to our wedding."

Sakura looked at Ino surprised at her offer, "Really! Are you sure it won't be a bother for me to come? I don't want to be a bother to you if it is."

Shikamaru shook his head, "It won't be. It'll be troublesome if you don't show up because Ino will complain. Sasuke, I would also like for you come to our wedding. I wouldn't be nice of me if I left you behind."

Sasuke smiled, "Sure, I'll come to your wedding. I wouldn't miss it."

"Great! We'll send you an invitation." Ino clapped her hands merrily.

"So anyway Sasuke, it's almost time for you to go back to work, right?" Naruto asked, looking at his watch.

Sasuke checked his watch and read '1:50pm.' "You're right Naruto, I should get going. It was fun meeting you guys and hopefully we can do this again sometimes."

"Yeah same here. We hope that we'll all have time to hang out like this again." Ino smiled.

"Maybe we should go somewhere to have fun." Tenten said.

"I got an idea, how about having a barbeque party at my place?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds like a great idea, Naruto. I wouldn't mind going there. Don't you guys agree?" Neji said.

They nodded, "Yeah!"

"Great, how about this weekend…let's say…Saturday?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good to me. It's my day off." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"All right, Saturday it is! Sakura, you can come too."

"Hai! I will definitely come! I love to eat barbequed food!" Sakura giggled, giving Naruto thumbs up.

"Great, here's my address Sasuke and Sakura. I'll see you that day." Naruto gave them his address written on a piece of scrap paper.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Sasuke stood up and walked off, heading to work.

"I have to go too. I have a few things to do. It was nice talking to you! See you guys at a party. Sasuke-kun, wait for me!" Sakura followed after him, running and waving at her new friends.

"Hey Naruto, are you sure you don't want to tell Sasuke about…well you know. The one we were talking about in the beginning?" Shikamaru leaned on one hand, looking at Naruto lazily.

"No, I don't want to mention to him about that person because it might hurt him even more than it is. I think its best not to tell him." Naruto drank his half filled glass of water.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sasuke must have forgotten already. So, I guess we should leave it like it is." Neji said.

"Yeah…"

**-Sasuke and Sakura—**

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered shyly, staring at her twiddling index fingers.

"Hai?" Sasuke turned to look at her.

"I was wondering…if you still…" Sakura stopped in her tracks as well as in her sentence.

"Still what?"

Sakura shook her head, "Never mind! I'll see you later! Ja ne!" She started running backwards while waving at Sasuke.

Sasuke watched Sakura's figure disappear. "Hmm, I wonder what she's trying to tell me. Well, I've better get back to work."

**-Apartment—**

Sasuke lay down his bed, "I can't stop thinking about what Sakura wanted to tell me…I wonder what it is. I should sleep now, but it's still haunting my mind." He switched the lights off and slowly dozed off.

"_Sasuke-kun, look, look, isn't that bunny kawaii?"_ _A pink haired girl pointed._

_Sasuke looked at where she pointed and saw a bunny made out of snow. _

"_Isn't it cute?" She asked again._

"_Yeah, it is cute." Sasuke agreed._

"_Ne Sasuke-kun, I was wondering...do you like anyone?" She looked at him curiously._

_Sasuke stared at her surprised when she asked him that question, "Why would you ask me that question?"_

_She rubbed her hands against each other, "Um…No reason…I was just curious…that's all…" _

"_Um okay…"_

"_So Sasuke-kun, do you want to go play?"_

"_Sure! What do you want to play?"_

"_Hmm…Let's play hide-and-seek! You count and I'll hide!" _

"_Okay! I'll count!" Sasuke covered his face with his hands and started counting. "1…2…3…"_

_Sasuke finished counting to 100. "Ready or not, here I come!" Sasuke started looking for her._

_**-30 minutes past—**_

_Sasuke saw her hiding behind a giant tree. "Ah ha! Found you!" He pointed at her._

"_No fair! You cheated!" She shouted._

"_I didn't cheat, I won fair and square." He crossed his arms._

_She stuck out her tongue and Sasuke laughed._

"_I have never seen this tree before. It's so big!" Sasuke stared at the gigantic tree standing before him._

"_I've been here before. I always come here everyday whenever I have problem. This tree helps me solve my problem and it makes me forget everything."_

"_Ah, that's cool. Maybe I should try it sometimes." Sasuke said._

"_You should and it's great… Hey, I got an idea!" She shouted._

"_Nani?" _

"_Since you already know about this place, why don't we meet here and play together? That way, it'll be easier to meet."_

"_Hey, not a bad idea. Yeah, let's do that!" Sasuke said._

"_All right, this will be our secret place, just the two of us, okay?"_

_Sasuke nodded, "Okay!"_

"_Promise that you won't tell anyone about this place?" She raised her little pinky up to his face with an innocent face and a smile._

"_Hai, I promise." Sasuke and the little pinked hair girl pinkies bonded together._

_She smiled, "Okay! Let's play again tomorrow!"_

"_Sure. See you tomorrow!" _

"_Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" She waved._

_Sasuke watched her slowly disappear in the horizon. "I hope to see you again."_

**-Morning—**

The alarm clock rang loudly in his ears, "**WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT'S 5:30AM! TIME TO GO TO WORK, WORK, WORK! TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST!**"

Sasuke reached for the clock and turned it off. "This is something new…I never dreamt about this before. Who was that girl? Why do I keep dreaming of her? Is she someone I know or some stranger? I don't understand this…This never happened to me before. I have to get going now or else I'll be late for work." Sasuke got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Sasuke dressed up and ate his breakfast, which consisted of sunny side-up eggs, bacon, and a toast with butter spread on it. He began to read the newspapers he just picked up from his front door.

His eyes widened when he saw a picture of Hinata and read it out loud to himself, "Miss Hyuuga Hinata sold another art portrait to a company and now holds the title 'World's Greatest Artist.'"

"Wow…I never knew Naruto's girlfriend was an artist. He must be lucky to have her. I should have asked what her job was before. Oh well, now I know. She must be rich by now. Well time to go to work." Sasuke stood up and quickly washed his plate. Then he grabbed the suitcase that was nearby the door and left the house.

While Sasuke was walking downtown, he noticed a lot of couples walking, holding hands, and smiling at each other.

"It must be nice to be in love and have someone to talk to...I can't believe I'm still single. I wish I had a girlfriend too." He mumbled to himself.

"**MOVE OUT OF WAY! MOVE IT! COMING THROUGH!**"

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura heading his way. "**AHHHHH!**"

**CRASH!**

"Itai…" Sakura blinked several times until she noticed Sasuke, "hi Sasuke-kun, it's good to see you again!" Sakura waved while her whole body was still on top of his.

"Ow…Yeah hi…Sakura, can you get off of me? You're not that light you know…" Sasuke asked her friendly.

"How mean, Sasuke-kun! I'm not heavy!" She quickly removed herself from him, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Well to me, you are. You must have tripled the weight of a cow." Sasuke stood up as well, doing the same thing as Sakura.

Sakura made a grumpy face, "I do not! I weight as much as a feather!"

"Uh huh…Anyway, what are you running for?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…actually…" Sakura showed him the bag that she held.

"Oh no…Don't tell me that you…you…" Sasuke stopped.

"**HEY, YOU! YOU THERE WITH THE PINK HAIR! COME BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!**" An old man pointed at her.

"Not now! We have to go now!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Not again!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura and Sasuke ran away from the old man _again_.

They had hard time breathing as they leaned against the wall behind an alleyway after finally losing the old man

"Sakura…cough…Why did you get me involved again?"

"Well, I thought you would like to eat taiyaki with me." Sakura took out a taiyaki and took a small bite.

"You know that you shouldn't be stealing." Sasuke looked at her.

"I know, but it's just that I couldn't find my wallet. I wanted to eat taiyaki so badly so I couldn't help myself. I had no other choice, but to take it. You want some, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura offered him some taiyaki.

Sasuke sighed and took a taiyaki, "Sakura, you sure like to eat taiyaki a lot, don't you?" He took a bite.

Sakura nodded, "Yup, I love taiyaki! Taiyaki is the best food I ever eaten!"

"I see. Just promise me that you won't steal again because I don't want you to get in trouble, okay?"

"Okay, I will, but you have to do me a favor."

"Do you a favor? Like what?"

Sakura smiled, "I want you to go on a date with me tonight!"

"Nani! Chotte matte! I-" Sasuke was cut short because Sakura spoke again.

"Meet me at 8'o clock this evening at the park, okay? See you later tonight, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran off again without letting Sasuke speak.

"Matte Sakura… I…She's gone…She wouldn't even let me talk." Sasuke sighed and decided to go to work before he gets his ears yelled off for being late.

**-Lunch Break—**

Sasuke sat down at the cafeteria, eating his sandwich and drinking his bottle of juice, "**_What am I going to do? Sakura asked me out on a date…But I never been on a date before. I really need some help…I mean really._**" He ran his fingers through his raven colored hair in confusion and nervousness.

"Hey Sasuke, you all right?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi staring down at him worriedly.

"Um…yeah, I was thinking of something."

"Ah, I see. It seems that you are having some kind of problem, am I correct?"

Sasuke nodded, "That's what I thought. So, tell me what the big problem?"

**--- 25 minutes past ---**

"That's what happened. I don't know what I'm going to do or say to be precise."

Kakashi chuckled, "Now I see. Don't worry about it. You don't need to do anything on the date. All you have to do is make sure the girl has a good time and just don't do sweat it."

"Make sure she has a good time? Is that all?"

"Hmm, maybe or maybe not…unless you are trying to sleep with her." Kakashi winked, chuckling evilly.

Sasuke blushed, "No! I'm not that type of person! Don't think about that!"

Kakashi laughed, "I'm just making sure. Anyhow, I'm sure you'll do fine on your first date. Just have fun and enjoy yourself."

"Hai, I will." Sasuke smiled.

Will Sasuke really be okay!

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	6. Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have own Hatake Kakashi.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**_Italicized sentences_** - thoughts _Italicized-Dream _

* * *

"Hmm, maybe or maybe not… unless you are trying to sleep with her." Kakashi winked, chuckling evilly.

Sasuke blushed, "No! I'm not that type of person! Don't think about that!"

Kakashi laughed, "I'm just making sure. Anyhow, I'm sure you'll do fine on your first date. Just have fun and enjoy yourself."

"Hai, I will." Sasuke smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Date**

It was 8'o clock in the evening… Sasuke was waiting at the park ever since Sakura told him where to meet her. Sasuke was nervous for his first date because he didn't know what his date would be like. Sasuke checked his watch to see what time it was. It said, '8:05'.

"**_Where is she? Why isn't she here yet? Doesn't she know its cold out here…? I hope she gets here fast._**" Sasuke rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm himself.

"**SASUKE-KUN!**"

Sasuke jumped, frightened after he felt two arms warp around his waist. He looked down and saw a pinked haired girl smiling at him, "Sakura, don't scare me like that! I thought you were a bad guy that wanted to mob me for my money or something."

Sakura let go of him and said, "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to scare you like that! I'm excited about going out on a date with you and I'm sure you are excited like me, right?"

"I guess… I'm pretty nervous because I've never been on a date before." Sasuke rubbed his raven hair.

"Don't worry about that! I'm nervous too! To make you feel any better, this is my first time going on a date." She smiled.

Sasuke was in shock, "Nani? You can't be serious? I thought you went on dates a lot of times already!"

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, you're the first person that I've ever asked out. I'm sure this date will be fun! Anyway, let's go now!" She held his hand.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked politely.

"You will see!"

**After 15 minutes…**

"Here we are, Sasuke-kun!"

"This is…" Sasuke looked around.

They were at the Ice Skating Arena. There are lots of people skating around on ice and lots of couple who were holding hands and smiling each other. A few kids were skating as well. There was also cabin close by, and food and drinks were present as well. Sasuke knew right away that it must be a restaurant.

"Why are we here for?"

"What do you think, silly? We are going to skate! Isn't it great? We're going to have so much fun!"

"S-Skate? I have to skate too?"

"Sure, this is what I planned for our first date! I thought that first we should go skating, and after that we go eat. Doesn't that sound good? Well, let's go skate now!" She grabbed his arm.

"Matte, I don't think tha-Ahh!" Sasuke was dragged away and they went to get their skating equipment.

**5 minutes later….**

"Okay Sasuke-kun, let's go skate!" Sakura smiled.

"…You go on ahead… I'll be right with you." Sasuke sat on the bench.

"Okay!"

Sakura stepped onto ice. She started skating around. Sasuke watched her skate. He was amazed to see how good Sakura could skate. When she did the turning, circling around, it was as if she was doing ballet.

"**_Wow… Sakura skates very well. I never thought that she could be this wonderful… demo watching her is like an angel. I think I should give it a try._**" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke stood up and walked over. When he stepped onto ice, he slid in carefully, testing his balance, "Hey… This is the same as skating in roller blade. I guess it's not that hard. Maybe it isn't that **BADDD-AHHHH!**" Sasuke fell down, landing heavily on his behind with a grunt.

"Ow! I take that back what I said… This is worse than roller blade." Sasuke groaned, rubbing his behind.

The people laughed and most of girls were giggling at him which made Sasuke's cheeks tinge a dark red.

One of the kid said, "Haha, stupid guy. Look at yourself, you fall so easily. Is this your first time skating? Man, you must be really suck!" He laughed and skated away.

"…That was really embarrassing. I never thought this kid would say that to me." Sasuke felt both embarrassed and ashamed.

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?"

The raven haired boy looked up, staring at the pinked haired girl who had a worried face.

"I'm fine… I just slipped off, that's all."

She giggled, "I see. It seems that you've never skated before right?"

Sasuke blushed as he was looking down, "Um… Hai, you can see that."

She giggled even more, "No wonder. Why don't I teach you to skate? It'll be much easier. Here let me help you up!" She held her hand out, grinning at him.

Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's hand. He stood up, "You don't have to. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No trouble at all. Come on, let's go have fun!" She held his hand.

"Oh no…"

Sasuke held Sakura's hand tightly, hoping he doesn't fall because he doesn't want to get his butt hurt again or get embarrassed from people watching him fall - and then they would probably laugh at him again.

"**_Oh man… I feel so retarded. I'm letting a girl teach me how to skate while people are watching me. They must be laughing their heads off behind my back... I can't believe this is happening._**" He sighed.

"Now Sasuke-kun, it goes like this, left, right, left, right." She held his both hands pulling him forwards as she skated backwards in front of him. She was teaching him to skate.

Sasuke followed her instructions and he did what she told him to. After 30 minutes past, Sasuke finally got it. This time, Sakura released his hands and Sasuke started skating himself. He wasn't as good as Sakura, but at least he knew how to skate now.

"Sasuke-kun, you did it!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Yeah, thanks to you, I wouldn't able to learn to skate this fast. Arigatou." Sasuke thanked her.

Sakura's cheek turned slightly turned pink, "Oh Sasuke-kun, you're embarrassing me, but I'm so glad!" She hugged him tightly.

"Chotte matte, Sakur-**AHHH!**" Sasuke fell down.

Sakura was still hugging Sasuke even they fell together. Sasuke felt the familiar pain of his behind and grimaced slightly. Sakura's weight wasn't helping any either.

"Sakura, how long are you going to hug me?"

"Oops, gomen." Sakura removed her hug, "Gomen, I didn't mean to cause you to fall. Here let me help you up." Sakura helped him up again.

Sasuke grabbed her hand again, stood up and he was rubbing his butt again. Sasuke and Sakura left the ice arena. They took off their skates and returned to the counter.

"Okay Sakura, what do you want to do nex- Huh? Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke looked around.

"Over here, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke twisted his head around, his eyes were widening when he saw something white coming straight towards his face.

**SPLAT! **

A snowball hit at his face, Sasuke wiped the snow off of his face.

Sakura began to giggle, "Hehe, you got hit from my snowball!"

Sasuke knelt down and grabbed some snow. He made a snowball as well, "Oh so, you wanna have a snowball war? Well, you got it!"

"Noo!" Sakura ran away from him.

"Come back!" He chased after her.

Sasuke and Sakura kept playing at the snowball wars. Most likely, Sasuke was having a good time throwing snowballs at the pink haired girl. It's been a while since he had so much fun since he had been working all the time. After an hour past, they stopped their little game and sat on the snow, both panting heavily.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry! Let's go to the cabin and drink some hot cocoa!"

"All right then. Let's race it; last one in is the rotten egg!" Sasuke ran ahead.

"Hey, no fair! You cheater!" Sakura ran too.

Sasuke was fairly close to cabin, and after he opened the door, he walked in. He stopped and was completely shocked to see that Sakura was already there, breathing ghastly.

"Where did yo- How did you get in here fast?" He asked.

"W-What do you think? I dashed here. You thought that I wouldn't able to get here fast enough, didn't you? What makes you think that I could run away from that old man in the beginning?" She coughed.

"…" Sasuke still didn't understand or how she gets here in.

"That means you're a rotten egg. Haha." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a rotten egg… Anyway, let's go drink hot cocoa."

"Okay! I want mine with lots of marshmallows!"

They sat down. The waiter came by. Sasuke and Sakura ordered their food and drink - of course, hot cocoa. The waiter wrote it all down on a notepad and walked away.

Sasuke and Sakura were staring at each other, which made Sasuke more nervous because he had never eaten dinner with anyone but himself. Except his friends. But that was only a couple of times. He still wasn't used to it.

Sasuke thought, "**_Come on Sasuke… Think of something to say... You don't want the girl to get bored from on the very first date! If I don't say anything, she might not be having a good time. Okay, stop talking and say it now!_**"

"Um… Sakura?"

"Hai?" Sakura stared at him.

"I… Uh…" Sasuke couldn't think a word to say.

"**_What am I supposed to say? I never talked this intensely with a girl before. Oh no, she's staring at me! She must be waiting for me to say something or… got bored of me. Damn, just ask her a question! But what question do I ask? Okay, it can be anything. I can do this, I can do this!_**"

"Uh… Nice backpack…" Sasuke stared at her backpack, "**_Baka! Why did I say that! I'm supposed to ask a question. Oh man, now I'm screwed!_**"

"Oh Arigatou! I'm glad you like my backpack." She smiled.

"Oh… no problem. I thought it looks nice on you." Sasuke thought, "**_Okay… That wasn't that bad. At least, I said something._**"

She giggled, "Thanks. I think you looked so handsome yourself."

Sasuke blushed, looking away, "Handsome? Um… Gee… Thanks."

"Hehe, Sasuke-kun, you're so cute when you blush. That makes you looked even cuter." She giggled even more.

"Sakura, stop saying that. Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"No, I just wanted you to know what I thought of you." Sakura couldn't help herself but to giggle even more.

Sasuke wasn't mad at her for laughing at him, but he never thought that Sakura would be so cute when she giggled. Here he is, staring at her giggle and watching her cute smile, which made him smile even more.

After that, the waiter came back and brought their orders. He walked away. Sasuke and Sakura were talking and asking a bunch of questions to get to know each other. Sasuke had never felt this way before. Talking to her was really making him happy.

Later, when they had finished eating their meals, they looked at the time. It was already getting late. Sasuke and Sakura left the cabin and went walking together in the direction of downtown.

"Sakura let me walk you home." Sasuke offered her.

Sakura paused, "Um… That's okay, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to."

"No, I insist."

"No, it's okay. I could walk by myself."

"I don't think that's good idea. It's not safe for a girl like you show walk by yourself at this late evening."

"Sasuke-kun, you're very sweet! Don't worry. My house isn't that far. I'm almost there."

"Okay… I'll let you go this time. But just be careful okay?"

"Okay, I will!"

Sakura stopped and faced at him, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stopped as well and stared at her, "Hai?"

"…You have something on your face."

"Huh? Where?"

"Here." She pointed.

Sasuke wiped his cheek, "Is it gone?"

"No, it's still there. Come closer, I'll help you."

Sasuke came closer. He was close to Sakura's face. His eyes were widening when Sakura kissed his lips softly. She backed away from the kiss and she smiled. Sasuke stood there, stunned.

"Thanks for the date. I really had fun! Let's do this again sometime! I'll see you later! Ja ne!" Sakura waved as she ran off.

Sasuke watched her left.

Sasuke had a small grin on his face, "_**Just like how we met… she had been running, too.**"_

Sasuke was speechless; he touched his lips where Sakura had kissed him. He wasn't expecting that to happen. He wasn't sure what to think or how he felt. Sasuke walked back to his apartment.

He opened the door and walked inside. He took off his shoes and marched to his room. He changed from his regular clothes into his pajamas. He laid on his bed, still thinking about the kiss that he had received from Sakura. After an hour, Sasuke fell asleep.

"_Sasuke-kun! Come on, let's go skating!" The pinked haired shouted._

"_No…I don't want to." Sasuke said._

"_Why not?"_

"…_If I tell you, you'll laugh at me."_

"_I won't laugh at you, I promise! Please tell me!" She begged._

_Sasuke sighed, "…I don't know how to skate."_

"_Aw, is that it? Then I'll teach you how to skate!"_

"_No, that's not a good idea!"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because… It's embarrassing that a girl teaches a boy how to skate and people might watch and laugh at me."_

_She giggled, "Don't worry! It won't happen! Come on, let's go skating!" She held his hand._

"_Matte! I-**AHHH!**" Sasuke was dragged away by the pinked haired girl._

_They went skating together. Sasuke kept on falling down. People started laughing at him; he quickly got up, and slipped again. Sasuke wanted to get out of here, but he couldn't because he doesn't want her think that he mad at her. Watching her skating, it was making him feel like a baka. When she came back, she helped Sasuke up. She taught him how to skate even though, he still fells many times. He still had fun with her. _

_They went to sit down on the bench, "Sasuke-kun, did you have fun?" She stared at him._

"_Yeah, I really have fun, even though, I couldn't skate well. But it doesn't matter, it was fun." He smiled._

_She giggled, "I'm glad you did. Let's do this again sometimes."_

"_Sure, why not."_

"_Good! Then it's a promise! Promise that you won't forget?" She took out her little pinkies._

_He nodded, "Hai, I promised!" They embraced their pinkies._

The alarm clock sounded, "**WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT'S 5:30AM! TIME TO GO TO WORK, WORK, WORK! TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST!**"

Sasuke reached for the clock and turned it off, "…Skating? Why did I dream of that? Have I skated before? I don't remember… That girl is always in my dreams. What is the meaning of this? I don't understand… I've got to get ready for work." He stood up from the bed. This would have to wait until later.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Note from the beta-reader**: I'm sorry it's so late - _not_ Saki-Kun's fault, all mine - blushes - School's busy and all… and now teachers are just dropping _bombs_ on all of us! - evil, evil teachers! Anyway, I had to find time to beta this - and right now it's - checks - 1:28 A.M! See! I still found time!** -XoXSilverDragonXoX**

**-Saki-Kun**


	7. Boys hang out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have own Hatake Kakashi.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **XoXSilverDragonXoX**! Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**_Italicized sentences_** -thoughts

_Italicized completely- Dream _

* * *

The alarm clock sounded, "**WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT'S 5:30AM! TIME TO GO TO WORK, WORK, WORK! TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST!**"

Sasuke reached for the clock and turned it off, "…Skating? Why did I dream of that? Have I skated before? I don't remember… That girl is always in my dreams. What is the meaning of this? I don't understand… I've got to get ready for work." He stood up from the bed. This would have to wait until later.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Boys hang out!**

Sasuke got off from work early since he had asked Kakashi for permission if he could leave early. Kakashi said he could leave. Sasuke walked out from the hospital. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that he got from Sakura. It's not that he didn't like it. It just that he… he had never received a kiss before. He doesn't know what to feel or what to think.

Sasuke sighed, "**_God…Why can't I stop thinking about the kiss?_**"

"Oy Sasuke!" Sasuke heard his name calling; he turned around and saw Naruto waving at him. Not only Naruto was there, there was also Shikamaru, and Neji stood there as well.

Sasuke walked over there, "Hey Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji, what's up? Why are you guys here? I thought you guys were at work."

"Well, that's true, but today, it's my day off. I was bored and had nothing else to do. So, I thought that I should go out and do something. When I went walking, I met Shikamaru at the park where he was staring up at the clouds. So, we walked together. After that, Neji saw us from his limo and he decided to hang out with us. " Naruto explained to him.

"Really? Shikamaru, I thought you were at work today. Don't tell me that you had a day off?" Sasuke stared at the lazy man.

"No, I didn't have day off…It just happened that I didn't go to work today." Shikamaru said.

"Eh? Why is that? Don't tell me you're sick because you don't look like one."

Shikamaru sighed, "Nope, it's none of that…I just don't feel like going to work today…Also, it's too troublesome for me to work."

"I see. What about you, Neji?" Sasuke turned to face at white eyes guy.

"Well, I thought I should hang out with my friends and thought that I could take some time off from work since I don't get much breaks anyway. So, here I am. What about you, Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"I've got out from work early and was about to head home."

Naruto said, "I see. Say, Sasuke, wanna go grab something to drink? We were about to go drink at the bar. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not? I could use a drink." Sasuke smiled.

"Great! Let's go drink at the bar." Naruto placed his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

They went to drink at the bar.

**- Bar-**

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were having a chat, but Sasuke was silent, still thinking about Sakura. They stopped talking, staring at Sasuke who seemed like he was daydreaming.

"Huh? What?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hey Sasuke, what's the matter? You sure were quiet the whole time. Is something wrong?" Naruto looked at his friend raven haired boy.

"Um… Nothings wrong." Sasuke was staring at his drink.

"Aw come on, Sasuke! There's something wrong. Even _I_ could tell from your expression!"

"No, no… Really nothing."

"Don't give us that. If you don't tell us, it's going to even more troublesome." Shikamaru placed his right hand against his cheek, looking at him lazily.

"Yeah, that's right! If you don't tell us, I'll tell them about the most embarrassing thing what you did when you were a little." Naruto gave him evil looks.

Sasuke looked at blonde boy, "You wouldn't dare…?"

"Oh how do you know? You might never know? I might tell them." He chuckled.

Sasuke deadpanned, "…Oh all right. I'll tell you everything what happened last night."

"Right, now let's hear it, Uchiha." Neji said.

**An hour past…**

"So, let me get this straight. After the date, you and Sakura kissed?" Shikamaru said lazily.

The raven haired boy nodded slowly.

"Well, how do you like that? Young Uchiha got kissed by a girl. Must be wonderful right?" Neji placed his right hand on his cheek as he stared at him.

"Um…Hai…"

"Oh my god, it looks like my best friend is in love with her!" Naruto patted Sasuke's back as he shouted out loud.

Sasuke went really bright red, "...Naruto, you don't need to say that out loud!"

"I can't help myself! I never thought you would be thinking of that cute girl! Well at least, you had already been kissed by bunch girls that you dated before so you're experienced!" He snickered.

Sasuke didn't reply back.

"You have, right?" Naruto looked at him.

Sasuke looked away from him, blushing.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, don't tell me that was your first kiss!"

He didn't answer back.

"Oh crap, I can't believe it! How you could not got kiss by many girls? What were you doing the whole time? Don't tell me you never dated before?"

"Hey, I was too busy at work and never have time for a date, all right?"

"Man, you should go out more often. Now it's time to go out and ask that girl for another date."

"Well…Maybe…" Sasuke looked down.

Naruto slammed the counter table which make Sasuke jumped a little as he was surprising, "Maybe! No maybe, you have to! If you really like that girl, then you should do it!"

"Naruto, I've barely known this girl for a week,"

"It doesn't matter! As long as you keep on going out on dates; you'll get to know her better and she'll get to know you better! That way, you guys can have more conversations and become good friends or maybe become a couple like us!"

Shikamaru and Neji nodded many times as they agreed with what Naruto said.

"Well, I guess I can do that."

"Good, good! That's more like it!" The blonde boy pats his shoulder, "Haha, I can't believe that was your first kiss. Took you long enough my man!"

"Naruto, what's wrong with getting your first kiss so late?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny."

"I don't find it funny. I think there is nothing wrong with getting a kiss this late," Neji lifted his sunglasses up.

"That's true. Well at least, you got didn't end up like him. I'm sure you kissed by bunch of girls before you met your girlfriend."

"…In fact, Tenten is the only girl I've ever been kissed, Naruto."

"Nani! You must kidding, Neji! Are you serious?"

"I'm serious. Tenten is my first girl, the first I've ever loved. We had known each other since we were little. She was the only one I feel comfortable enough around to hang out and talk to."

"Then tell us, how you fell in love with her?"

"…I don't want to…" Neji looked away.

"Looks like Neji is too chicken to tell us." Naruto smirked evilly.

Neji glared at the blonde boy, "I'm not chicken."

"Then tell us, Neji if you're not too chicken to tell us."

"…Oh all right, I'll tell you. It was in Junior High School, Tenten and I had the same classes together. Our classes were going on camping trip and I guess lots of things happen when we got there."

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Neji-kun." Tenten called him.

Neji turned around and saw the brown haired girl. She tied her hair into buns both sides way. She wore a blue t-shirt that has a picture of skull and wore baggy pants, "Yeah, what's up, Tenten?"

"Did you bring bento to eat?"

"No, not really. I forgot to bring bento when I was in a hurry to catch the bus. So, I have nothing to eat." He shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Then how would you like to eat with me? I have lots of bento to eat. Not unless you want to starve yourself or maybe you can go catch a lizard and eat that." She laughed herself.

"Very funny, Tenten."

"Hey, I was joking! Don't get so serious!" She punched his shoulder softly.

"Hai, Hai, I got that."

"So, are you going to?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like my friends would share some food with me even if they never do."

"Great, let's go eat." Tenten grabbed Neji's hand. They were sitting down on the floor, eating bento.

"Look at that girl." The first girl whispered to her two friends.

"Yeah, I know. Talking to Neji like that, thinking that Neji would fall for her. What's so great about her? Look at her, the way she's dressed. She's a tomboy. She doesn't look like a girl at all." The second girl said.

"I know, but Neji always hangs out with her. We always been a big fan of him, trying to get his attention to us, however that girl always in the way from us. God, it makes me want to punch her." The third girl said in angry tone.

"Tell me about it. We should do something about her."

"Like what?"

"We should get rid of her. Here's the plan." They gathered around and told them the plan.

**Sunset…**

"Thanks for the meals, Tenten. I owe you one." Neji thanked Tenten.

"You don't need to thank me…You already owe me a lot. I always bring bento everyday for lunch because you're always forgetting to bring your lunch everyday." Tenten crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm always too busy doing my homework and also in charge of the events in school. Being a school president is such a hassle... I never have time to make it myself."

"Hey, I got it! I know that. You don't need to tell me that again. I've heard it a billion times. That's why I have to make bento for you so that you don't stave yourself since you're my friend."

"Right, I know. But thanks anyway."

Tenten looked away, blushing, "**_Should I tell him now about my feelings? What if he'll say no? I mean, I'm sure he doesn't like girl like me that act like a guy or even talk like a girl… It's better for me tell him the truth because I really like him! I hope it doesn't change our friendship._**"

"Hey Neji-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

She took deep breath, "I…I…lik-" She was interpreted.

"Hey Hyuuga, weren't you going to help us putting up the tent?" The boy called him.

"Yeah, coming." Neji looked at her, "Sorry Tenten, I have to go now. You can tell me later. I'll talk to you later." He ran to his friends.

"Yeah, later." She waved at him, her head was dropped, "**_I was so close to tell him my feelings… Ahh, why does everyone have to disturb the moment that I was about to tell him the important part. Sigh, I guess I'll tell him next time._**" She sighed.

"Hey Tenten."

Tenten turned around and saw the three girls were standing there, "Hai?"

"Oh, we came here to tell you that sensei told us that you have to get some firewood for tonight." The girl said sweetly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me. I'll do that now." Tenten went to look for wood.

**30 minutes past…**

"I got enough wood. I think I should head back." Tenten began to walk to get back to others.

**10 minutes past…**

"This isn't the way…I know I've been here many times because I seen this tree before." She was staring at the tree.

"Don't tell me I'm lost…" She looked around, realizing that she's lost, "Oh no...Could it be this wa-Ahhhhh!" She tripped and she was rolling down the hill.

It stopped before she got hit by the tree. She sat up, "Ah, how stupid of me to get tripped like that. Well, I gotta walk back up." She stood up, but…

"Ahhh!" She fell back down. She looked at her ankle, it was bleeding, "Ah crap, I can't walk like this…" She ripped her shirt at the bottom and tied around her ankle to make it stopped bleeding, "…Oh god…why does it have to happen to me…?" She mumbled to herself.

**-Back to Neji-**

"Hey you guys, have you seen Tenten?" Neji asked his friends.

They shook their heads, "Where could she have gone?"

Then Neji looked at the three girls were giggling. Neji noticed something suspicion about them. He decided to check them out by hiding behind the tree and he listen.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that tomboy really fell for our trap." The first girl laughed.

"I know. She's so stupid. She really believes us that sensei would tell her to get the firewood and she really went." The second girl said.

"I bet she's lost in the wood and she's probably won't be alive to get out there. Tenten is really stupid. Now that she isn't here, we can have Neji to all ourselves." The third girl snickered.

"What did you do to Tenten?" Neji appeared behind them.

The girls jumped surprisingly and saw Neji's angry look, "Neji-kun! What a surprise to see you here."

"Don't give me that look! What the heck did you do to Tenten?" He repeated again.

"Well…Nothing. We didn't do anything. What makes that we do something bad to Tenten?" She said sweetly. Her friends nodded agreement.

"If you don't tell me where she is? I'll do something to make your worst nightmare." He said in serious tone.

The girls gulped and hug each other, they never seen Neji this angry before.

**Meanwhile, Tenten…**

"How am I going to get back?" Tenten said.

Suddenly, it started to rain, Tenten was getting wet. She crawled close to the tree; she was leaning against the tree, rubbing her arms to get herself warm, "Great…Why does it have to rain now? Oh Neji-kun…" She was thinking about Neji.

**-Neji went searching Tenten-**

"Tenten, where are you!" Neji was running around in the forest. He was searching for her everywhere even though it was raining.

"I'm not going to let this rain stop me until I find her. Tenten, please be okay."

He started searching for her again.

**TBC**

* * *

Yeah, sorry about this chapter. It must suck. Sorry about the late update, I was too busy. If you want me to reply you back on your review or not? Please let me know! Anyway, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	8. Author's note

Hey everyone,

Sorry but this is not a chapter. First of all, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. I was so busy and didn't have time either. I was stuck too, but still thinking an idea of what to write. Also, I need new beta reader too.

But then again, I wasn't sure if I should continue to write this story. I don't know why. I guess I kind lost interesting to write this. I dunno anymore. What do you guys think? Do you want me continue?

**-Saki-Kun**


End file.
